


First Date Back on Earth

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Diners, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: After Keith is discharged from the hospital, Shiro takes him back to the last place they dined right before the Kerberos mission.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	First Date Back on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feline_person](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feline_person/gifts).



The little shawarma shack had survived the Galra invasion. Still standing after all those years, the sight of it instantly brought a smile to Shiro’s face when he saw it, and he knew where to take Keith when he awoke—when he _did_ wake, because he refused to entertain the alternative. 

And now sitting across from him, he smiles in triumph, watching as a fully conscious Keith wolfs down a lamb shawarma sandwich. Tahini sauce dribbles down the side of his mouth, but he gives no mind of his appearance and instead shoves another pickled turnip into his mouth. 

He’s earned this. After saving Shiro, bringing him back from the dead, then ensuring the safe arrival of the paladins back to Earth, saving all of Earth from firm grip of Sendak and the Fires of Purification, risking his own life and his fellow paladins by whisking away an exploding giant robot from Earth’s atmosphere, Keith has earned a special treat. 

Noticing the grin on Shiro’s face, Keith pauses just to smile sheepishly, half his head still wrapped in bandages. They had just barely gotten the discharge papers before Shiro whisked him here. 

“Just like old times, eh?” Keith asks. 

Shiro chucks. “A lot happened the last time we dined here.” 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Keith snorts. “But I did say we would come back to this place, didn’t I?” 

Shiro was suddenly struck silent as his mind reels with the memory: Keith’s warm embrace on the day of the departure, his words of comfort to Shiro—“You’ll make it, okay? You’ll be fine. We better go back for more of that shawarma, got it?”

Shiro smiles. Noticing one of Keith’s hands on the table, he slides his hand over; Keith turns his hand over so their fingertips brush. 

“Yes, you’re right,” Shiro laughs as he peers into Keith’s eyes. “Funny how that worked out.”

A mischievous grin passes across Keith’s face. “After this, want to race in the desert? I can track down my old hoverbike!” 

“Getting a little ahead of yourself there, pal?” 

“Got any better ideas?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do…” 

Over at the counter, the shawarma shack’s owner rolls her eyes at the lovebirds. 

“Those two should get a room and spare the rest of us,” she mumbles to herself, but deep down her heart lightens at the sight, for it had been so long since she had last seen her two most loyal and frequent diners. How much they had changed! 

Let the two kiss! Their time out of town must have been quite a journey!


End file.
